


Box of Peeps

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Also starring baby chickens, Cole just wants everyone to have animal friends okay?, Conner is even worse, Fluff, Gen, Taylor is a soft touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Cole finds animals.  It's what he does.  He just also feels that his huge Ranger family also needs animal friends which is probably why Conner now has a box of chickens and a former yellow Ranger judging his parenting toward birds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Box of Peeps

The box was making peeping noises. Tiny little peeping noises that made Conner feel anxious about looking inside regardless of how happy Cole looked as he held the box out toward him as if Conner had ordered it which he hadn't, thank you very much. After a few seconds, he looked inside to see five pairs of eyes looking back at him and still peeping. "Those are baby chickens, dude."

"I know! I found them!" The other said cheerfully. This was going to be a long day.

"And you brought them to me because..." Conner asked, starting to get a headache.

"I need a home for them. Ethan and Zack said that you were a Tyrannosaurus Rex and that chickens are descended from them!" He said proudly. Apparently Conner needed to strangle Ethan and Zack. "They said they're 'fluffy dinosaur babies'."

Conner looked at the chicks, one of which was trying to jump out of the box at this point. "They're chickens!"

"Oh," Cole said, looking disappointed.

"I'm never going to be able to eat chicken again," he grumbled. "Dude, here, give me the box."

"You'll take care of them?" Cole asked, looking hopeful again. 

"Well, someone needs to make sure they don't get hurt or whatever, dude," he answered. He quickly grabbed the escape artist chick and put it back in the box with the others. "Because they could get stepped on."

Cole was just still grinning at him, but Conner had turned his focus to the five chicks in the box. He didn't even notice when Cole rushed off. He probably had a monkey or something he needed to convince Rocky to take. Conner headed toward a tree and sat down. Ranger reunions never could be normal but he didn't think he'd end up with a box of birds. "I hope all of you know how to eat grown up chicken food because I don't know what baby chickens eat."

"There's baby chicken food just like there's kitten and puppy food," a voice informed him. He blinked as Taylor sat down next to him, pulling out one of the chicks. "I take it Cole pawned them off on you?"

"Apparently chickens used to be T-Rexes or something," Conner said. "I don't see it but I'll never be able to eat chicken again."

She patted his shoulder in solidarity with her free hand. "I can't eat any poultry since I was a Ranger. It just reminded me too much of Yellow Eagle. What are you going to do with the chicks?"

"Raise them, I guess," Conner answered. Taylor just looked at him.

"Just like that?" She asked. Conner shrugged.

"Power Rangers are supposed to help people, the chicks need help, and Kira can chew out Ethan for putting the idea in my head anyway," he said. "I just don't see how chickens are supposed to be fierce, dude."

"I've seen chickens tear apart a snake that was getting too close and then eat it," she said. "They really are just smaller versions of your Zord."

"Whoa dude," Conner said, looking at them peeping at him. "Hey guys. I'm your new dad. So, uh, lesson one: Don't be little assassin birds."

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Taylor asked. Conner looked at her.

"Are you raising them?" He demanded.

"No, but neither are you with that attitude. Listen up, birds! There will be no pecking, no clawing, no killing random things, no crowing before 0900. Do we understand each other?" She demanded. Conner blinked once when the birds all peeped at the same time.

"Dude, you don't have to yell at them," he said. "Don't worry, guys. I'll keep your mom from yelling at you."

"Mom?!" She demanded. He looked at her.

"I didn't know what chickens eat," he reminded her. "And you're going to let me walk out of here with five of them?"

"You were one of Tommy's Rangers, weren't you?" Taylor said in annoyance. Conner grinned. That was definitely Ranger Speak for 'Dino Thunder is going to Do Something Again and we're worried about the outcome'. Sometimes, having a mentor who was to blame for Everything was really helpful. "Alright. Fine. They live at your house. I get facetime with them."

"Done," he agreed.

"And I get to name three of them," she continued.

"No way! There's five. You name two, I'll name two, and we'll figure out a name for the last one together," he argued.

"Fine," she said, not sounding pleased. She caught the same chick he had from trying to get out of the box again. "Want to call this one 'Tommy' to annoy your mentor?"

"Yeah, dude. I'm good with that," he agreed, not really caring if Taylor was technically naming it. Sometimes you just had to let your chicken co-parent have her way in order to seriously annoy your mentor. It was important to know focus on the important things.


End file.
